


Поэзия подземелья

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, Drama, Heroes of Might & Magic VI, M/M, Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Religious Cults, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Наставлять учеников следует со всей строгостью. Для их же блага.
Relationships: Belketh/OC
Kudos: 2





	Поэзия подземелья

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам внутрикомандных фантазий с ЗФБ + по заявке на асханский слэш в культурно-социальной обстановке.

Поэзия Семи Городов чувственна на грани откровенности. Но зной пустыни не допущен в прохладу тёмных склепов, а ароматам роз и пряностей не место рядом с терпкой миррой бальзамировочных масел. Аль-Бетиль, оплот некромантии среди школ магических искусств — строгий чёрный агат в ожерельи многоцветных драгоценных яхонтов.

Конкретно эти стихи не особенно хороши, но не лишены чар вдохновения. Они — в лучших древних традициях — посвящены учителю. И способны заставить покраснеть даже мёртвого.

Уже на третьей строфе, начинающей восхваление могучего посоха в неослабевающей длани, архонт Белкет жестом останавливает чтеца.

Ученики и послушники, которые ещё недавно фыркали над переписанными отрывками в ночной тишине общих спален и уединённых келий, теперь молчат. Под леденящим грозным взором Ангела Смерти больше не тянет ни посмеиваться, ни обмениваться похабными комментариями. Даже шёпотом. Единственное, что им остаётся — мысленно молиться Асхе в надежде, что злополучная копия была найдена не под их подушкой.

— Авторство принадлежит Камилю из Аль-Джамашта, так?

— Да, архонт, — еле слышно подтверждает названный.

— Я подумаю над тем, как действеннее донести до него своё мнение. А пока что — для начала — десять ударов.

Хрупкие юношеские плечи цепенеют ещё больше. Здешние плети по сравнению с привычными школьными розгами — как война по сравнению с уличной дракой.

— Кто донёс? — спрашивает Белкет у чтеца, который давно стал бы пунцовее крови в своём кубке, если не был бы перерождённым в смерти вампиром, остающимся таким же бледным, как перепуганный виновник.

— Фаттах из Аль-Имраля, архонт.

Один из воспитанников прибавляет к его ответу подобострастный поклон. Всё знают, что учитель не смотрит на высокое происхождение и связи в Домах. Приходится искать другие способы снискать его расположение — и заслуженную награду.

— Вижу, — откликается Белкет. — Двадцать ударов. И постарайтесь изъять остальные копии, если найдёте.

Бросив клочок пергамента в изумрудное пламя, он уходит. Будь они снаружи, он покинул бы их, как обычно — раскинув чёрные крылья и вознесясь к лунному свету над крышами и башнями, — но стены людских строений слишком тесны. Как и рамки долга.

А долг — усмирить хаос в мятущейся душе, в сетях которого не постичь священный порядок Асхи. Нет, _его_ не способны оскорбить какие-то неумелые вирши. И он не боится пятен на возвышенном облике искателя и дарителя мудрости. Но порой наставничество вынуждено быть суровым. Для их же блага.

Труд. Послать помогать кормить пауков и убираться в прозекторских. Пусть посмотрит в глаза смерти — это непревзойдённо отрезвляет.

Пост. Голод притупляет любые иные желания, в том числе недозволенные. Силы должны оставаться лишь на служение.

Подземелье. Твёрдый пол и холодный камень быстро изгоняют из головы мысли обо всех постельных утехах, кроме одной: сне на мягкой перине.

Нет, это не наказание. Винить следует не самого горе-поэта, а слабую живую плоть. С другой стороны, один из его лучших учеников, Алехандро, отринул её полностью — но это его не смирило...

...Крик, наполняющий коридор эхом, отвлекает от мрачных воспоминаний и свидетельствует, что его веления начинают исполняться.

Костлявая рука лича, на подъёме показываясь из-под широкого рукава мантии, выглядит иссушенно-немощной — но это обманчивое впечатление. Силы в ней больше, чем при жизни, и он не заботится ту рассчитывать. Плеть — боевая, с металлическими крючьями на концах. Немудрено, что Камиля пришлось приковать цепью и кандалами, чтобы не вырывался.

— Так ты убьёшь его раньше, чем дойдёшь до десяти, — замечает Белкет, приближаясь к ним.

— Асха всё обращает во благо, великий архонт. Если первые опыты по воскрешению новички проведут на ком-нибудь из их же числа, это преподаст им хороший урок.

— Вряд ли у них выйдет что-либо лучше неразумного упыря, — тот забирает плеть и один за другим снимает острые наконечники. — А моя цель в прямо противоположном: в просвещении его заблудшего ума.

Худая спина и стыдливо сжатые бёдра, беззащитно обнажённые, пересечены кровавыми полосами. Юнец сдавленно всхлипывает, не в силах сдержать слёзы боли.

— Учитель... н-не... не...

— ...Надо. Первый трактат Сар-Илама, глава пятая, стих четвёртый. Так и быть, отпущу сразу, когда закончишь.

Ангел Смерти милосерден. Это чуть ли не самый короткий отрывок из тех, что они должны знать наизусть.

Плеть свистит, рассекая воздух. Камиль вздрагивает, но оковы безразличны к порыву выгнуться всем телом, а каменные стены глухи к мольбам.

— «Прекрасный лик твой скрыт от меня, как любовники утаены бархатным покровом ночи, и бедное моё сердце стонет громче, чем...»

Он снова прерывается на вскрик. Больше не рвут нежную молодую плоть острые крючья, но хвосты кнутов всё равно безжалостны, а рука тёмного владыки тверда.

— «Милость твоя вожделеннее воды в пустыне, учитель, кара твоя сладостнее поцелуя...»

Сар-Илам точно не писал ничего подобного. Ни в первом трактате, ни во втором, ни в каком-либо ещё.

Кажется, это займёт дольше, чем архонт рассчитывал.


End file.
